Usagi's Scared! Where is Her Love? Oh, a Youma!
by Rei Rei16
Summary: Usagi's all alone and there's only one person she wants...


A.N: Hi! I'm Rei Rei! This happens to be my crapazoid fanfic. It's got sex and stuff in it so it's not for kids, and if you have a problem with girl X girl relationships or a Rei X Usagi relationship, I'd turn and leave RIGHT NOW. If you're a kid and you reading this I'd stop. I know you parents probs wouldn't like you reading this, so I'd turn around now before you get caught. Even through it's not to graphic; this isn't for children, understand? Thanks for being understanding.

Disclaimer: No, just for those idiots out there, my name isn't Naoko, Toei, DiC (as much as I try to be more understanding…they butchered my show! KILL THEM NOW!!!!), or any of those other people who own, use't to own *cough* DiC *cough*, or want to own *cough*, Sailor Moon, or BSSM (can't be bothered to spell it, so yeah). The only thing I do own is this story, and since it will be a piece of shit anyway, if I get a good enough offer, I'm happy to give someone else ownership. *laugh*

**************************************************************************************

Usagi stumbled around the dark room, searching. Searching for either the light switch or Rei. Which ever came first.

__

'Where is Rei, that stupid brat?! Where could she have gone?' Usagi thought to herself. Usagi scanned the small, dampish-smelling room, but all she could see was darkness. Usagi didn't like the dark. A bird outside the small, one roomed shack whistled to its partners, making Usagi jump in fear.

__

'It's alright…nothing to be frightened of…yeah, nothing…oh where the hell is Rei?' Usagi frantically moved around the room, trying to find something she knew was not there

__

'Just take a deep breath…being left alone in dark, wait, an almost pitch black, room, by yourself, with no one around…not even that stupid Rei…is no need for concern…' Usagi whimpered. She hugged herself, to avoid the cold and wanted more then anything to be with her friend. How could she have left her? If only they hadn't fought…

"Rei! Rei! REI!" Usagi called into the dark in desperation. She needed Rei more then anything. Whenever Rei was around Usagi always felt safe and warm. If anything happened she knew Rei would protect her. No matter how much they fought, or said they hated each other, they were the best of friends. Usagi loved her more then anything. She just wished Rei were here now…

Usagi panted. Where was the switch at least?…Need…More…Light…Need…Rei.

"Ugh, this place…WHAT WAS THAT?" Usagi screamed as she heard a shrill yodel from outside.

__

'Don't be scared, don't be scared…' Usagi said as she started crying profusely.

"I'm scared! I want my Mummy!" She wailed. Then she turned and saw the shack's door being broken down.

"Bawahehehehehehe! Googlyk! Reow! WOOF!" Were the strange noises the pasty, greenish looking youma said as it entered the dark room, the moonlight shining on it, revealing some of the room and the evil looking youma.

The youma looked at blonde, dumpling hairstyled Usagi and smiled.

__

'I don't think that means he wants to have milk and cookies with me…' Usagi thought as the youma took after her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Usagi screamed, running from the monster. Luckily it was only just a bit slower then her.

"This is _so_ not my day, is it? AH!" She wailed. In response the strange youma said:

"YARG!" and smiled stupidly, it's eyes rolling in what little light was in the room. Just then Usagi stopped and stood thinking then moved away before the youma coming for her, crashed into the wall.

"You know I have no idea why I was running. I don't need to! MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

*Moon transformation commences*

"For love and justice, I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon cried at the youma. The youma looked at her with an 'as if' look and she sweatdropped.

"Just because you nearly got me last time doesn't mean your gonna get me now. I'm Sailor Moon!" Usagi said, even through she didn't believe it. Where was Rei when she needed confidence?

The youma crossed it's eyes and with some more odd words, lunched itself at Sailor Moon.

"Jub Jup!" It said as she slided away. The youma ran after her and pounced.

__

'Why me? Why me? Oh god, why me?!' Usagi thought as the monster and her ran around the room again, crashing into things. Sailor Moon ran into another wall and turned to see that the youma had cornered her. There was nowhere to slide away; the fridge was in the way. Boy, could she use a snack right now…

__

'No more chocolate cake…or milkshakes or, or or ' Sailor Moon thought as she started to cry over the food.

__

'Goodbye cruel world. This is the end. I'm gonna get fried and eaten by a green, pasty and slimy_…Ew…Gross…Demon thingy that says strange words. Goodbye world…goodbye my beloved Rei…'_ Sailor Moon said as she closed her tearing eyes and waited for the envitable. Instead all she felt was a slight wind of heat, a shrill scream and her angel's voice.

*Youma destroyed*

"I guess he couldn't take the heat!" Sailor Mars said coming over to where Sailor Moon was crouched. 

"I'm so sorry about earlier…and that I was late. But I still swear I'm right!" Mars said smiling down at the crying Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright?" Mars asked softly. Looking at Sailor Moon's tearful, tender face.

"I'm alright now you're here, Rei…I'm sorry too. If it hadn't been for you I would that youma's dinner. I don't know what I'd do without you…" Sailor Moon said, whimpering.

*Both detransform into normal states*

Rei flicked her long black/purple hair behind her and looked at the small blonde. Rei smiled, walked around the corner, avoiding the mess, and switched on the light. Usagi blinked at the brightness and looked as Rei came back and sat beside her, holding her close. Rei smiled.

"I guess that means you agree that I was right!" She said laughing. She lifted Usagi's chin gently to stare in Usagi's beautiful blue eyes. Usagi blinked and looked into Rei's own purple ones.

__

'How beautiful they are…almost as beautiful as the person they belong to…' Usagi thought staring back.

"Ai shiteru, Usa" Rei said softly to her love, using Usagi's nickname. Usagi blinked and pinched herself.

__

'Is this really happing? Is it a dream? Did this beautiful priestess just say she loved me?" Usagi thought as she stared at Rei, not believing. 

Rei blinked and leaned forward and kissed Usagi on the lips. Soft, but passionately. This was no dream. Not at all. Usagi closed her eyes and received the kiss.

"Ai shiteru…Rei…" She said as she felt Rei's tongue in her mouth, playing with her's, exploring her mouth. This is all Usagi ever wanted, but now she had a taste she wanted more. And she knew that she could. After such a night, she needed it, wanted more than anything. Usagi stuck her tongue in Rei's doing the same as Rei.

"Usa…I want you…I want you now…" Rei said softly to the blonde, breaking the kiss. Usagi nodded that she wanted the same, and Rei led her to he bed. She gently pushed her onto the bed and took her white top off, then her black skirt. Usagi could feel her need for Rei in her groin grow hotter as she watched Rei take off her bra, reveling her shaped breasts. Usa breathed hard, wanting to touch her, hold her, be one with her beloved. She sat up and tried to take off her own clothes but tangled herself up in her rushed state to get them off. Rei watched and laughed, then leaned over and lifted Usagi's top off. Usagi skin tingled where Rei had touched her and all Usa wanted to do was throw herself at her, which after they got her skirt off was her next action. Rei pushed Usagi off and shook her head, her hair falling around her face.

"Not just yet, Usa…turn around" Rei said, still softly. Usa obediently turned around and let Rei's soft, gentle hands undo her bra, sending that tingling feeling up her spine and to her crotch. How she wanted Rei, right now! Usa turned, reveling her breasts to Rei, which compared to Rei's were much smaller, but so perfectly shaped in Rei's eyes.

"Oh, Usa…" Rei said, smiling as she helped Usagi out of her bright pink underwear. Rei laughed.

"I do love the underwear Usagi!" and Usagi blushed a violent red.

"At least I have my underwear off Rei…" Usagi said in frustration at her lover. Rei laughed again and smiled.

"Help me take it off then Usa…" She said winking. Usagi blinked as she realised that Rei's underwear was nothing more than a black, lacy, g-string. Rei lay on her stomach as Usagi blinked and, timidly reached over to pull them off of her. When Usagi came in contact with Rei's ass, the sensation that Usagi felt made her shiver in delight, but also uncertainty. When she had gotten Rei's underwear off, she sat looking at Rei, her curves, her ass, her hair falling from her back onto the bed. Usagi started to cry. Rei heard and turned around to look at her Usa.

"Are you ok Usagi?" She said sitting up and staring at the other girl. Usagi tearful again looked at Rei with fear.

"Is this ok, Rei? Should we being doing this? Is it right? As much as I want and love you Rei, I'm not sure. I'm scared." Rei smiled at her, lent over and started the tingling sensation again as she hugged the naked girl close.

"I love you Usa, so if you don't want to do this we don't have to. Only if you're cool with, ok? We'll put on our clothes and do something else." Usagi looked at her understanding beloved and nodded. She was so beautiful.

"Then, Rei, there's nothing wrong. I need you" Usagi said and pushed Rei into a laying down position on the bed and kissed her.

"I really do love you Rei…" Usagi said as the kiss became stronger, their need for each growing each minute. Usagi pressed her body against the other girl, surprised how good it felt. But she needed to be closer yet still. As Rei hugged Usagi onto her body, Usagi started to passionately lick and tenderly bite Rei's neck, making Rei arch back and moan.

__

'This feels so perfect…how could I have doubted it?' Usagi thought as she worked her way down Rei's stomach. She looked at Rei, who smiled and pushed Usagi onto her back, Rei now on top.

"Usa…" Rei said as Usagi continued to kiss her neck. Rei started to fondle Usagi's breasts, making Usagi also moan in happiness. Rei moved down Usagi's body, kissing there, touching here, tasting Usagi's sweet flesh, rolling the small sultana like nipples in her mouth and licking Usa's bellybutton. She paused at Usagi's vagina, then bent down, and kissed the opening, sending shock waves of pleasure up and down Usagi's body, making her scream in delight. Rei smiled at her beloved's happiness and licked the vaginal fluid coming from Usagi, before exploring deeper. Usagi screamed louder and louder. She knew she must be close. She pulled Rei up to her face, kissing her all over the place and pushed her love organ against Rei's, Rei pushing Usagi back with equal force. They both screamed as they reached their climax and came down together.

__

'What bliss…' Usagi thought as she lay in Rei's arms, her head resting on her lover's hair. Rei looked at Usagi with love in her eyes and kissed Usagi on the cheek.

"We'll always be together, Usagi, my love…I love you" Rei said as Usagi cuddled up beside her and fell asleep.

**************************************************************************************

Don't say I didn't warn you! It's crap isn't it? Personally I think I messed it up, but I want to hear what all you think! Flames or whatever! All that stuff just help me get better! YAY! So please R&R! Now! It only takes a sec! Just scroll down the page to where it says 'Review' and click! Thx! And yeah, my friend, the annoying, stupid Rei ~ Ant (she stole my name! Or part of it…) said to tell you to go read her story as well. So yeah. She's a much better writer then me but I think that about everyone. *sigh* But yeah, the story isn't half bad, but as usual it's long…just go look for 'A Coming Together' in Drama, Sailormoon crossovers…it should lead you to it! And I think story got a mention on a chapter too! Don't ya love advertising? Lol

Anyways, R&R!

16…!%^ Rei . Rei ^%!…16


End file.
